


End of the Line

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CA:WS, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Memory Gain, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky remembers everything, only he remembers when everything is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic a friend of mine asked me to write after sending me a screenshot of a tumblr post saying:  
> "no but really just imagine bucy killing steve and steve mutters out his name in his last few breaths and then, only then, bucky realizes, it all clicks into place for him as he remembers who he was and what they did, and he starts sobbing and tries to save his comrade but fails. and he ends up staying there, clutching onto the corpse, shaking and sobbing because he was too late"
> 
> I've only seen the Captain America movies a few times so sorry if the characters seem slightly out of character...
> 
> I own nothing.

The Asset watched as his Mark struggled to lift the massive, metal support. With a final grunt, the support lifted enough for the Asset to tug his legs free, struggling to his feet, he and his Mark stared at each other, both hunched and catching their breath. The ashes and embers from the destroyed airship whirled and spun around them, disturbed by the rapid decent.

“You know me,” panted the Mission, standing.

The Asset straightened as his Mark did and flung himself at him, swinging his metal arm towards his face. “No I don’t!” he screamed, ignoring the itch at the back of his mind brought on by the words. His Mission brought his shield up in time to block the blow but stumbled back a few steps regardless. The airship creaked and groaned as it ran into a building, struggling to stay airborne. The two men looked at each other once more as the Captain lowered his shield.

“Bucky. You’ve known me your whole life,” he pleaded. The itch grew but the Asset fought against it, quickly turning to backhand his unsuspecting Mark in the process. He stumbled and fell onto the glass floor besides the metal support. One of the airship’s engines exploded, causing a severe drop in altitude. The Asset huffed, confused at the itch growing in his head, a phantom of a memory seeming to surface. His Mark moved to stand once more, breathing labored. “Your name is James Buchanan Bar-”

“Shut up!” screeched the Asset, rushing forward and punching his Mark in his shield again. This time he flew backwards and landed near a hole in the glass flooring. The Asset panted, the itch growing to a pounding. His Mark stood and tore off his helmet.

“I’m not going to fight you.” He said, obviously working at standing upright. His Mission dropped his shield and it fell through the hole, into the river below the sinking airship. “You’re my friend.”

The Asset yelled and charged his Mark, catching him in the stomach and dragging him to the floor. He landed with a grunt and the Asset reared back, fist ready. “You are my Mission.” He ground out, punching the man below him.

_Sometimes I think you like getting punched…_

The Asset fought against the pounding, hitting his Mark over and over.

_I had him on the ropes._

The Asset paused, fist stilling midair. He looked down at the man below him.

“Then finish it.” The man whispered. “Cause I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” He said that with a small quirk of the lips that made the Asset’s head explode in agony but he still fought against it, bringing his fist down onto the man’s skull with increased fervor. Again and again.

“ _Bucky._ ”

Bone cracked and eventually gave way under his metal hand but the Asset didn’t let up. Hitting over and over and over and ov-

_Bucky!_

Bucky’s head seemed five times too small as a rush of memories flashed before his eyes.

_I thought you were dead._

_I thought you were smaller._

_You’re keeping the outfit right._

_He laughs and rolls his eyes._

_Just go! Get out of here! He yells, eyes desperate._

_No! Not without you!_

_You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death? He asks with a sad smile._

_Hell no. (That surprises him and he looks at me)_ _That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him._

_(I’m falling, falling down down down. I see him above me, flying from sight.)_

_BUCKY!_

_(I reach for him even though I know this is the end, I am going to die. I open my mouth to yell his name-)_

“STEVE!” Bucky screamed, reaching down to try and put his best friend’s face together. His hands slipped on the blood and brain as he tried to maneuver what is left of the skin into what slightly resembled his best friend’s face. He just wants to see that face in any way he can get it. He wants (needs) to see his friend smile at him, a smile that lights up his whole face and brings one to his own face without his permission. Bucky only noticed he’s been muttering to the man below him when the airship lands with a jolt in the river.

Steve, Steve c’mon. Time to get up, got a war to fight, remember. C’mon you little punk. C’mon, please. I’m sorry, Steve. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Steve please. Get up. Steve. Steve. _Steve!_

Water spilled into the airship, mixing with the blood on the glass floor. Bucky leaned down and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders ( _cold, dead, unresponsive_ ) and buried his face in his chest ( _quiet, nothing will beat there again_ ). His shoulders racked with sobs as he held onto his friend.

“I’m so sorry Steve.” He gasped as the water rose.

_I’m with you ‘til the end of the line…_


End file.
